halofandomcom-20200222-history
Carter-A259/Quotes
Halo: Reach Noble Actual *"And, now, you're sending us." - To Urban Holland, who told Carter that all the fire teams he sent to the Visegrad Relay were reported as MIA. *"Anyone claimed responsibility, sir?" - To Urban Holland. *"Lieutenant. I'm Carter, Noble Team's leader. That's Kat, Noble 2. Emile-A239 and Jorge-052, 4 and 5. You're riding with me, Noble 6." *"I'm not gonna lie to you, Lieutenant, you're stepping into some shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. Me, I'm just happy to have Noble back up to full strength. Just one thing: I've seen your file, even the parts the ONI censors didn't want me to. Glad to have your skillset, but we're a team. That lone wolf stuff stays behind, clear?" 'Winter Contingency' *"Listen up, Noble Team. We're looking at a downed relay outpost, 50 klicks from Visegrad. We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out, and then Kat's gonna get it back online." - Briefing the team on the way to the Relay. *"If you've got a chance, maybe you can ask them, Jorge." - When Jorge asks why rebels would cut off Reach with the rest of the colonies. *"You heard her, dead zone confirmed. Command will not be keeping us company this trip." - After Kat says that HQ's signal was lost. 'ONI: Sword Base' * 'Nightfall' * ''Tip of the Spear * Long Night of Solace * Exodus * New Alexandria * The Package '''* 'The Pillar of Autumn' 'Gameplay Quotes' *"We've been engaged!" - When encountering an enemy. *"Carter to Colonel Holland: Next time, don't send me a psychopath." - Said if you betray him and he kills you. Firefight Voice *"What is it, 6?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"You need an assist?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"We got a job to do here." - When previewing his voice in the Armory. *"Welcome to Noble Team." - Headshot *"These tangos make for good target practice." - Getting a kill *"He wont be getting up."- after a kill *"Yeah!" *"Target hit." *"That was tactical." *"Right on target." *"On target." *"One shot, good kill." *"Stay down" *"Direct hit." *"haha." *"Didn't see that one coming" *"Enemy hit." *"Fantastic!" - after a multikill *"Headshot" *"Hostile's Hurt." *"Confirmed Hit." *"Textbook shooting."- after a headshot *"That's a hit- after injuring an enemy *"Can't say that was fast." *"That's what I'm talking about." *"Confirmed Kill." *"Excellent work people." *"Tango's no longer with us"- after a kill *"Reloading, cover me." - Reloading *"Changing mags." *"Fire in the hole!" - Said while tossing Frag or Plasma Grenade." *"Frag out!" *"Give me some room" - pulling out heavy weapon *"Don't let up!" - after a grenade is thrown *"Strike first. Strike hard. No mercy."- after pummeling an enemy *"Radioactive, ready to roll." - pulling out the Fuel Rod Gun *"Go green machine!"- pulling the fuel rod gun *anyone order some flaming hot plasma? - pulling out the plasma launcher *you looking for the explosives? their right here- pulling out the plasma launcher *I'm all charged up- pulling out the spartan laser *Feast your eyes!- pulling out the spartan laser Halo: Reach Video Games Awards Trailer *"Spartans never die, Jorge. They're just Missing In Action." - After Jorge says that he didn't think anyone survived at Pegasi Delta. *"I read your file, Lieutenant. Even the parts ONI didn't want me to. I'm glad to have your skillset, but you can leave that lone wolf stuff behind." - A slightly different quote appears in Noble Actual. Category:Quotes